clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LookatmeIgotaKey
__TOC__ Ocean6100 (talk) 18:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi Look, Your custom is done (requested on chat) enjoy. Mariocart25 01:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) random custom i got a key :3 time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 07:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Underage Subject Here Maybe you're talking to the wrong person. I have reported hardly any users - in fact, I have only reported Tra. Pay more attention sir. -- (talk) 23:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Underage Subject Here It's fine :) I'm not sure about Blast or Rhy, but I can assure you that I did not report those people. -- (talk) 00:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) PS: Dororo is also underage, but he revealed it himself Ban I'm sorry I had to ban you. I did give you three kicks, and numerous warnings, but you continued your antics. I originally banned you for 12 hours, but changed it to 2 hours. So, when you return, please behave. I hope were still friends, we can't let a little ban get in the way of our friendship :p Just remember, chatting is a privilege. Use it well. 123kitten2 (talk) 00:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Unbanned I'm a bad CM. I unbanned you,just don't be bad again. I'm sorry. I'm never going to be a real CM :( Oh well, I hope your happy, and I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble. 123kitten2 (talk) 01:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Don't use this attitude, Kitten ;) :Anyway, Lookatme, as you probably know, Kitten has reduced your ban and then ended it- a short while after the ban. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Resigning from ASR Leadership Hi Skervy. As you may have noticed,I'm quite inactive both on ASR wiki and on this wiki. I guess my schedule is saying NO to the ASR leadership,so you and JWPengie are the new CEOs of the ASR. But please recall: *I'm still the founder *I'm still an admin and bureaucrat on the wiki *I'm still a member of the ASR,just on a lower position If you want,you may create a new wiki and delete or recreate every page. Good luck. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 21:57, September 22, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks sir, saapril's head shall be a prize! LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 22:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday! I hope you have a great day. 123kitten2 12:18, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's yer custom: JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ''' 17:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Why? I have no idea what you're talking about. Tiff or Nick (talk) 05:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! Also, don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P '''P.S. Did you quit the wiki? I ask you that because you haven´t been active lately... CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014